TCC 1: Yes Caillean, There Is a Goblin King
by Caillean
Summary: COMPLETE: Through the looking glass.... and into a new series! The first story of
1. Of shoes -- and ships -- and sealing-wax...

Yes Caillean, There is a Goblin King  
ldycaillean@hotmail.com  
(Book One of the Caillean Chronicles)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bowie, the Labyrinth or Jareth. Anything ( and anyone ) not in the movie I do own, but you can use them with my permission.  
  
Dedication: For the three men in my life, who together inspire both Jareth and Stephan. Samuel, Fuiny, and Steven (Hence the name…)  
  
  
Part One  
  
Caillean walked down the hallway mumbling to herself.  
  
"Urgent. Urgent. Bah humbug. If they think just because they forget to tell me a week in advance that something needs to be done that they can call it urgent…."  
  
"Caillean!"  
  
Surprised the chestnut hared woman looked up to see one of her co-workers coming towards her. She realized with a start he had an armful of manuals.  
  
"Hi Steve." She managed calmly, hoping he was just carrying them for a bit of exercise. "What are those for?"  
  
He shrugged slightly. "Well, you know the 50 manuals you had Debra print up for Northeast?"  
  
Caillean nodded slowly, scared to know where this was going.  
  
"Well, we need about 80 more to ship out tonight, FedEx."  
  
Caillean nearly screamed. "Are you kidding?" She looked at the clock. "Steve, it's five o'clock already, and it's Christmas Eve. Debra's gone, who do you expect to make 80 copies of a manual at this hour?"  
  
He shrugged and handed the manuals off to her. "Dunno, that's why they made you the boss." With a small smile he turned and walked back down the hallway. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Caillean just stared at his retreating form, dumbstruck.  
  
*****  
  
The copy machine droned on, Caillean watching it solemnly as a sigh escaped her lips. A glance at the clock confirmed her worst fears. It was nearly seven, and she hadn't even finished a quarter of the manuals.  
  
"Damn. I wish all I'd have to do is snap my fingers and it would all get done right now. That would be wonderful."  
  
But Caillean knew no snapping would finish the manuals in time, just as she knew all her wishes for the fabled goblin king to appear and take her away would never come true. The copier beeped, signaling the end of another manual. She walked over to pick up the paper and said out loud. "I guess Goblins and Fairies don't exist after all."  
  
She felt a slight chill suddenly, as if someone had opened a door from outside. Turning quickly Caillean found herself face to face with someone whose hair looked suspiciously like David Bowie's.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, as his eyes sparkled. She noticed his eyes looked suspiciously like David Bowie's.  
  
The man smiled, revealing a set of teeth also suspiciously like David Bowie's.   
  
"Hello Caillean."  
  
She stared at him. "That voice… it sounds suspiciously like…"  
  
"Like David Bowie's? I know, that's what they all say. But what can I say, perhaps he's a descendant of mine or something. Lord knows he's got the Cecil nose."  
  
Caillean, till this point simply staring, now opened her mouth to speak. But no sound came, and, confused, she simply passed out.  
  



	2. Of cabbages -- and kings --

  
Part Two  
  
Caillean came to groggily, her head hurt for some reason, she briefly remembered falling down, but someone had caught her. Someone had caught her and asked her if she was okay, she remembered his eyes. They seemed so much like…  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Caillean sat up, suddenly remembering everything. Expecting to find herself laying on the floor of the copyroom, she was surprised to find herself instead on a plush couch covered by a soft blue blanket. Looking around her she realized she wasn't in her office anymore, but a rather large bedroom. The ceilings seemed to be twenty feet high, and there was a large fireplace, with a fire burning cheerily to the left of her.   
  
"She's awake!"  
  
Caillean looked up and nearly screamed. She was staring, face to face with a goblin. Shaking her head and blinking her eyes a few times she struggled not to pass out once more.  
  
"You're a goblin."  
  
The staunch fellow laughed. "Yeah, whadya think I am, a fairy?" He hobbled over to the fire and picked up a kettle, brining it over to a small table where she sat. "The master told me ta bring ya some good tea, you seemed to have a nasty fall there."  
  
Caillean nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off the strange creature. "Thank you., ah, well,.."  
  
The goblin laughed briefly, it was not a pleasant sound. "M'name is Handel. Thought you'd recognize me at once."  
  
"Handel…" Caillean frowned. "But, you're, I mean, I made you!"  
  
At that Handel nearly fell over. "Made me? Ha! I assure you Mistress Caillean I was not created by you! You don't look like the type to give birth to a goblin, pardon me."  
  
"But… my stories." She tried vainly.  
  
"Aye. Those stories of yours. Some of them aren't that bad, though I must say I'd never be frightened by a young lady in a nightdress." He poured some of the hot water into a cup and handed it to her. "Here, drink this, it'll help clear your mind."  
  
Caillean gently took the cup and ventured a small sip. The hot liquid burned at first, but it had a pleasant taste, and soon her whole body was feeling more normal. She found it hard to believe that she was sitting in a room talking to a goblin she had just written about the other day.   
  
More suprises were in store for her though, as a young woman burst through the doors. Caillean recognized her at once. "Chrystabelle!"  
  
The girl stopped and smiled. "My lady Caillean, what a wonderful occasion to have you in the castle this holiday season. I am sorry for the way you got here of course, but his majesty Jareth said you would get much better care here than anywhere else."  
  
"I can't believe I'm talking to you both. So everyone I created.." Handel coughed " everyone I write about is here?"  
  
"But of course," Crystabelle answered. "And what lovely stories you tell too. Sometimes the netgoblins will bring back a new one from the mortal world and Stephan will read it to the castle. I must say, you're tales here are rather popular for winter nights."  
  
Caillean didn't know what to say. "My stories," she thought " they read them as if they were fairy tales on a cold winter's night. Handel says I never created them but that I did write the stories. So if I didn't make them all, who did?" She glanced back up to the two in front of her. " How long have you been in the Labyrinth?"  
  
Handel laughed, and mumbled "All my life. How hard did you hit your head?"   
  
Crystabelle smiled and said. " I think it's been about a year now. Jareth has been very kind to us all, and although it's nothing like Stephan's kingdom here…"  
  
"Wait." Said Caillean. "Are you telling me Stephan is here? He's a part of this too?"  
  
Now it was Crystabelle's turn to laugh. "But of course my lady."  
  
The two standing before her were glancing at Caillean with a touch of pity. She decided to get to the bottom of the whole thing. "Where is Jareth?"  
  
"In the throne room I believe. Would you care for one of us to request his presence here?"  
  
"No Handel, I believe I will go to him."  
  
Crystabelle looked up. "All right my lady, but we'll need to change your attire first."  
  
Caillean, remembering that Crystabelle had never been a lady's maid but a year ago, decided she had fallen into her new position rather well. As Crystabelle opened a grand closet, revealing many dresses of different shades and materials. Like a child, Caillean felt them all, smiling at the beauty of the fabrics. Finally, she picked out a dark green dress with little adornment, and made her way to the bathroom.   
  
The first thing that made her stop was the fact she knew where the bathroom was. The second thing that made her stop mentally was the bathroom itself.  
  
It looked exactly as she had imagined the one for Cassandra's room.   
  
" I don't believe this."  
  
Crystabelle drew a bath for her and Caillean sunk into the bubbles with a sigh. Well, as much as this room reminded her of the one she thought up for Cassandra, she never imagined it to be this conformable.   
  
After her bath, Caillean put on the green dress, and was amazed to see it fit her perfectly. Crystabelle came over and began to work on her hair, piling it high on her head and allowing small ringlets to fall across her shoulders.   
  
"Perfect."  
  
Caillean took a deep breath and gazed at herself in the mirror. The picture was rather striking. Crystabelle, she determined, was a miracle worker.   
  
"Now, I'm ready to see the king."  
  
  
  



	3. And why the sea is boiling hot --

Part 3  
  
Walking down the corridor to the throne room behind both Khris and Handel, Caillean marveled at the ornate mirrors on the walls. However, she never went near them, remembering what she had written about in one of her stories. If almost everything were as it was in there, then the mirrors would not be something she would wish to touch.   
  
She tried to remember if there was anything else that she needed to worry about, that she had written of in her stories.   
  
"No," she mumbled to herself. "Nothing to worry about except the king himself."  
  
Handel opened the large doors to the throne room and announced her.   
  
"The Lady Caillean of the mortal realm to see his majesty."  
  
Caillean took a deep breath as she heard his voice bellow "Allow her to enter."  
  
Slowly she made her way into the grand chamber where the Goblin king ruled. Keeping her eyes low, she walked across the stone floor towards his throne.   
  
"Caillean, I trust you are well rested?"  
  
She looked up cautiously, amazed to find him so polite. "Yes your majesty, I am."  
  
"Good." He stood up and clapped his hands once. "We will then begin our tour."  
  
Caillean found herself surprised. "Tour?"  
  
"Of course, no trip to my kingdom is complete without a tour of the Labyrinth."   
  
She stared at him completely dumbfounded. Where was the cruel leader, the sarcastic nature of the man, the nearly evil aura he always seemed to exude. Where was Jareth? This man before her looked like him, sounded like him, and yet, it wasn't him.  
  
Jareth watched her closely, then tilted his head to one side and addressed her. "Ah yes, I can be cruel at times, when it is called for, but I am not the monster you always make me out to be."  
  
Caillean looked up defensively. "I never made you a monster."  
  
He laughed. "No, you did not. But many others have, and even yourself at times have given me cruel attributes." He smiled and shook his head as she gazed at him speculatively. "And I can almost hear what you are thinking now."  
  
"And what's that, your majesty?"  
  
Jareth spoke in a higher pitch voice, mimicking Caillean. "He must be acting, for I have never known the Goblin King to be so civil." At her expression he chuckled once more, moving down off the dais to where she stood. He walked right up to her and his expression changed.  
  
"I can be cruel if you wish."  
  
Caillean shook her head emphatically, moving back away from his tall form. "No, I think not."  
  
He smiled then, the smile she had pictured every time she wrote a story. It was a devil's smile, his lupine teeth glinting in the light. Shuddering, she took another step back.  
  
Jareth noticed her discomfort and held back a smile. Holding out his arm he addressed her in a softer tone of voice. "Shall we begin our tour?"  
  
Caillean merely nodded., placing her hand lightly on his arm. A jolt seemed to run up her arm as she touched his skin, but she ignored it, instead walking with him out the grand throne room doors.   
  
*****  
  
The tour through the labyrinth began quietly enough, with Jareth showing Caillean all the main landmarks. She marveled at the beauty of the hedge maze, the intricacies of the stone carvings along their path, and the amazing change in scenery from one section of the maze to another.  
  
Caillean looked up as they moved out of the hedge maze. "Jareth?"  
  
"Yes?" He looked down at her.  
  
"Does the sky change color as well as we move through the labyrinth?"  
  
He stopped and smiled slightly. "Are you out to discover all my secrets?" At her frown he continued. "Of course you are, aren't you? Well, the sky does not truly change color, but at times the reflections of the things around you will affect the shade it appears to be in your eyes. It can be rather difficult to explain, but the atmosphere here is much different than your own home."  
  
Caillean nodded her head. "Then it's true."  
  
Jareth, startled, turned on her with a frown. "What is?" He warily asked.   
  
Smiling, Caillean waved an arm around her. "The labyrinth is indeed a different land, not a different time!"  
  
Confused, the Goblin King waited for her to continue.  
  
"My friend and I used to argue over it all the time! He swore it was just a separate plane of existence, but I thought perhaps it could be a different planet!"  
  
Jareth suddenly became overwhelmed with laughter. "Caillean, have you learned nothing?"  
  
"What?" She turned with a frown.   
  
"The kingdom of the goblins, the land of the fey, it is all what you make of it! We are all what you make us to be!" He walked forward, with an intent look on his face. "I am what you make me to be Caillean, I am your dreams."  
  
"Oh no," She thought, "here we go…"  
  
"Jareth." She spoke softly. "I know that can't be true. You were created long before I ever thought about writing a story, there is no way you come from my mind."  
  
"Oh?" He lifted an elegantly arched eyebrow and gazed at her with his piercing eyes. "Do you truly believe that?"  
  
"You're just trying to confuse me!"  
  
"Perhaps." He nodded and walked a few paces away from her. "After all, nothing is what it seems in this place."  
  
And with that, Jareth vanished, leaving Caillean alone in the vast maze.  
  
"Damn." She muttered, staring at the spot the king had just inhabited.  
  
"That's what I get for giving him a temper."  
  
*****  
  
  



	4. And whether pigs have wings.

Part 4  
  
Caillean picked her way through the brush, or at least what was left of it. After hours of attempting to traverse the labyrinth she found herself at the home of the little blue worm she loved to write about. After declining tea, she asked him how to get to the labyrinth. Once again, she went the way he told her not to go. After turning one more corner, she found herself at the edge of the large brush field, which was beginning to be replaced with small, flowering purple bushes.  
  
"I hope those aren't poppies." She muttered, and began to walk across the field, towards the castle looming in the distance.   
  
"Here I come Jareth, you had better be ready for me."  
  
She picked up speed, her anger driving her. Suddenly though she stopped, noticing that the castle didn't seem to be getting any closer. She took a few steps closer. Yes, the castle seemed to move farther away the closer she walked towards it.   
  
With a sigh, she sat down on the ground and contemplated her options.  
  
She couldn't walk back to where she had been, because the wall was in her way. But if walking forward drew the castle off then the only way to get it to come to her would be to walk backwards.   
  
Caillean thought about this for a moment, then stood up and turned so she wasn't facing the castle. Carefully, she began to walk backwards.  
  
I hope nothing's supposed to jump out at me, she thought. I'd hate not seeing where I'm going.  
  
She walked like this for another ten minutes or so, carefully placing her feet, when suddenly she was knocked over.  
  
"Damn."  
  
She turned to see what she had tripped over.  
  
"A goblin?"  
  
The small creature picked himself up, cursing Caillean in a language she didn't understand. As it ran off she took in her surroundings. She had made it, the buildings surrounding her could consist of nothing less that the goblin city.  
  
"And where there are goblins, there's a king."  
  
She picked herself up and ran towards the castle.  
  
*****  
  
Caillean somehow found her way through he castle to the throne room. Entering it, she found Jareth lounging on his throne, smiling. Her temper got the better of her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? I didn't come here to get lost in the labyrinth!"  
  
"No, you didn't." He drawled. "You did, however, come here for proof of my existence, and the existence of my labyrinth. Are you satisfied now to that effect?"  
  
"Yes." Caillean replied rather meekly.  
  
"Good. Then I suggest you return to your rooms to prepare for dinner. I have arranged something just for you."  
  
Hoping it wasn't Goblin stew, Caillean headed out of the room and walked up the stairs, heading for the East wing.  
  
It took her a moment to realize that somehow she knew where she was going.  
  
"Strange." She muttered.  
  
Later, after Chrystabelle had helped her into a rather exquisite blue dress, Caillean walked around the room in wonder.   
  
Caillean fingered a ribbon lying on the bureau. "Does all of this belong to Cassandra?"   
  
"Who my lady?"  
  
"Cassandra, you know, the one who wished herself away to the labyrinth."  
  
Crystabelle smiled at her and shook her head. "Why, my lady, that was only a character in your stories, there never was a Cassandra here."  
  
"What?" Caillean turned around to face her. "But I thought you all weren't my creations."  
  
Crystabelle laughed. "Of course not my lady, how could we be?"  
  
"Then how can Cassandra be a creation of mine?"  
  
Smiling, the young girl moved Caillean away from the table and to a mirror. "Perhaps you may find an explanation within."  
  
Caillean walked up to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Yes, that was her eyes, you could almost describe them as stormy. And her hair, it wasn't quite right. It seemed almost too red, and a bit longer. She watched, mesmerized as her reflection altered just slightly, revealing Cassandra.  
  
"Oh gods." She whispered. "I'm her."  
  
Chrystabelle just smiled.   
  
*****  
  
Part 5  
  
Still shaken, Caillean made her way down the grand staircase, absently smoothing the skirt of her blue dress.  
  
So she had created Cassandra out of her own mind. After that startling discovery, she had asked Chrystabelle for the silver diadem. The young maid then placed it on her head, snugly fitting it in between the curls.  
  
Walking up to the grand doors of the dining room Caillean paused. What surprise had Jareth planned? Taking a deep breath she walked inside.   
  
For a moment, she couldn't breathe. The room glowed with the light of hundreds of candles. There was a table, set for two at the far end of the room. Grand windows looked out over the sea. The sun was completing its journey into the sea, and hundreds of colors seemed to shine off it.  
  
"It's so beautiful." She whispered.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
Jareth's voice behind her was soft, nearly a whisper. Caillean spun around, her eyes wide as she took in his appearance.  
  
This was a Jareth she had never seen before. Dressed in a black suit with hints of dark blue, his eyes sparkled with laughed. His hair, so often wild, had been neatly pulled back and tied with a bit of satin ribbon.   
  
Did that sharp intake of breath come from him or her own surprised form?  
  
"You look wonderful." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Why was she suddenly so shy? This was Jareth, something out of fiction. She had created him, nothing about him should surprise her.  
  
But the soft strains of a waltz haunted her even more.  
  
"My lady?" He quietly held out his hand, Caillean softly giving him her own.  
  
They moved through the steps fluidly, as if they had been dancing that way all their lives.  
  
She felt like she was melting. Looking up into Jareth's eyes, Caillean knew what it was to feel lost. They danced like this, to the phantom melody, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the last note melted away, and she found herself standing still in the circle of the Goblin King's arms.  
  
He stared down at her for a moment, then smiled, taking a step back. "Come."  
  
Wordlessly she followed him as he led her outside onto a grand balcony, overlooking the sea. For awhile, they stood in the same silence they had danced in. Then Caillean turned to him.  
  
"Jareth…"  
  
He faced her. "Yes?"  
  
" I, ah…" Somehow, and for the first time in her life, Caillean was at a loss for words.  
  
"I must send you home now, you know." Jareth turned away and gazed up into the sky. "As cold as it is, the moon is beautiful."  
  
She followed his gaze. The crystal moon shone full, nearly sparkling. Caillean took a deep breath. "Yes, it is." She turned once more to see the Goblin King staring her, an strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Caillean."  
  
Shocked, she met his gaze. "For what?"  
  
"For believing."  
  
Her reply died on her lips as he stepped forward. She stood completely still as he raised a hand to her face.   
  
"Keep on writing your stories, keep me and my kind alive." His voice was soft, almost sad.  
  
Somehow she found herself in his arms again. She gazed up with wide eyes.  
  
Slowly he leaned down, her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips softly meet her own. A moment later, she had her hands threaded through his hair, the kiss growing with emotion. Never had Caillean had such a feeling of falling, of jumping from a cliff knowing you would never touch ground.  
  
After a moment more he pulled away, and stared at her. Was that a tear she saw or just the reflection of the moon in his eyes?  
  
Out of the air he produced a crystal ball. Regarding her with a sad expression, Jareth spoke once more.  
  
"Be sure to give us a happy ending my dear. I shall see you when our time once again comes."  
  
Caillean opened her mouth to speak, but no sound emerged. Blackness surrounded her, as her mind blanked out once more.  
  
*****  
  
"Caillean."  
  
She struggled to open her eyes. Her head hurt. That voice, it seemed so familiar. She slowly opened her eyes. Bright blue ones stared back at her, twilight streaked with silver. She sighed.  
  
"Steve."  
  
He smiled, slipping an arm under her to help her stand. "Glad to see you back. You really took a fall there Caillean, what were you doing?"  
  
"Dancing, I think." She smiled ruefully.   
  
"Yes, well, that's wonderful. Hey, it's late, why don't I help you get those manuals done before we have to miss Christmas altogether."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
So it was a dream. She shook her head sadly. But such a wonderful dream. Caillean closed her eyes, still feeling the gentle pressure of his lips on her own.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"What?" She opened her eyes. He reached up and pulled something out of her hair, handing it to her.   
  
"What are you doing, offering sacrifices to the copier god?"  
  
Caillean didn't need to feel the cool weight of the silver diadem to know what it was. She smiled and closed her eyes once more.  
  
A happy ending, she thought.  
  
"I will, I promise, I believe."  
  
A snow-white owl flew pas the window, into the night sky, melting against the clouds, dancing among the stars.  
  
THE END 


End file.
